Ayah
by MalaRindu
Summary: Aku masih ingat dengan jelas hari dimana aku membuang sosok ayah dalam hidupku. Tetapi laki laki yang kubenci itu setiap malam selalu ke kamarku hanya untuk memelukku, mengecup keningku, atau sekedar memastikan aku tidur dengan nyenyak. NamJin/Suga, JHope, Jungkook/Family/DLDR


**-Yoongi-**

Aku punya satu ayah. Tubuhnya tinggi, tegap, proporsional (ibuku yang bilang begitu). Dia laki-laki yang membuat aku dan kedua adikku memiliki 'Kim' di belakang nama kami, bukan ibuku (yang sebenarnya juga memiliki 'Kim' di belakang namanya). Nama lengkapnya Kim Namjoon, yang ketika kuketikkan namanya di situs pencarian online maka akan muncul berbagai Kim Namjoon lain yang merupakan dokter terkenal, salah satu guru besar di SNU, bahkan idol yang usianya hanya terpaut beberapa tahun dengan adik bungsuku. Tetapi ayahku tidak disitu, laki-laki itu hanya seorang pegawai pemerintah yang hidup sederhana dengan keluarga kecilnya di tengah kota metropolitan dengan tuntutan hidup yang tinggi.

Dalam keluarga ini, semuanya mencintai ayah, apalagi ibuku. Laki-laki berbahu lebar yang berjuang melahirkan kami bertiga itu hidupnya 70% ada pada genggaman ayahku. Kata nenek, Seokjinnya yang pekerja keras itu rela membuang hidupnya demi hidup dengan ayahku. Pekerjaannya, kedudukan yang ia capai dengan susah payah, kepopulerannya, masa lalunya, semuanya dibuang oleh Ibuku demi bersama dengan ayahku. Dan lihat apa yang ia dapat setelah membuang semuanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AYAH**

By : yeomyeom, 2017

NamJin/Yoongi,JHope,Jungkook

Family

MPreg

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

KLEK

"Ayah pulaaang."

Jungkook menoleh ke arah pintu, senyumnya mengembang. Ia bergegas bangkit untuk menggapai laki-laki yang sekarang sedang berusaha melepas sepatu kerjanya. Tetapi kakaknya sampai lebih dulu.

"Ayah, besok ke sekolah Hoseok ya. Giliran Jungkook kan sudah, tahun kemarin."

Yang disebut namanya berjengit tidak setuju. "Tidak boleh. Hyung kan sudah besar, orang tua tidak harus datang. Ke sekolah Jungkook saja ya, Yah. Hm? Hm?"

Namjoon terkekeh kecil, mengusak surai lembut putra bungsunya. "Bukannya tahun ini giliran kakak pertama?" Kedua putranya sontak melengkungkan bibirnya tidak setuju. "Yoongi Hyung sudah dua tahun selalu sendirian. Kalian tidak kasihan?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri." Yoongi yang tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam kamar mandi menyahut dengan wajah dan nada datar andalannya. Senyum kedua adiknya kembali mengembang, sementara dahi ayahnya berkerut bingung.

"Tapi ini tahun terakhirmu, loh, Yoon―"

BLAM

Si sulung menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya. Ayahnya menghela napas lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada dua laki-laki di depannya yang memasang wajah berharap. "Baiklah, tahun ini untuk Hoseok." Ucapnya final yang mengundang tatapan kecewa dari si bungsu.

"Tahun ini Jungkook dengan Ibu ya. Saudara yang baik harus menepati gilirannya, hm?" Jungkook mengangguk meskipun hatinya masih tidak rela.

Sementara itu di dalam kamar bernuansa gelap, Yoongi terpekur memandang rak buku dan meja belajarnya bergantian. Tahun ini adalah tahun terakhirnya memakai seragam sekolah. Seminggu yang lalu hari kelulusannya dan besok adalah hari di mana semua siswa dari sekolah dasar hingga menengah atas mendapatkan evaluasi hasil belajarnya selama setahun. Umumnya para siswa didampingi oleh salah satu dari orang tuanya, tetapi beberapa datang sendiri walaupun sebenarnya itu terlihat menyedihkan.

Kebanyakan dari mereka yang datang sendiri adalah anak pejabat ataupun konglomerat supersibuk dan Yoongi tidak pernah merasa sama seperti mereka karena ia datang sendiri karena keinginannya. Ia punya dua adik, sementara orangtuanya hanya ada dua, maka ia sudah sangat terbiasa untuk mengalah. Walaupun sesungguhnya alasan utamanya bukanlah itu.

TOK TOK

"Yoon. Kau di dalam ?" Ah, itu ibunya. Yoongi berdengung singkat, kemudian kepala ibunya muncul di celah pintu yang terbuka.

"Benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya ibunya yang kini sudah duduk di tempat tidur, berhadapan dengan anak pertamanya yang duduk di kursi belajar.

Dahi si sulung mengerenyit, sedetik kemudian Yoongi mengerti maksud ibunya, ia mengangguk pelan.

"Ibu bisa menyempatkan untuk datang kalau itu karena kau merasa tidak enak dengan adik-adikmu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa sendiri. Besok akan menjadi yang ke-lima kalinya dalam hidupku." Ujarnya tenang.

"Nah, karena itulah—"

"Tidak apa, Ibu. Sungguh."

Seokjin menghela napas pelan, ia mengalah. Diambilnya telapak tangan putranya lalu diusap lembut olehnya. Delapan belas tahun berlalu, bayi kecil yang saat itu kulitnya masih kemerahan itu kini sudah sebesar dan semenawan ini. Hanya dengan memikirkan hal sekecil itu saja sudah membuat dadanya berdenyut.

"Ayahmu sangat menyayangimu, kau tahu."

Yoongi tidak menyahut, ia masih menikmati usapan halus ibunya. Ia tahu kemana pembicaraan ini akan bermuara. Hal ini sudah terjadi berkali-kali dalam hidupnya, tentu saja ia hapal di luar kepala.

"Setidaknya sebelum pergi, baik-baiklah dengan ayahmu."

Ibunya benar, hanya butuh sekitar sepuluh malam lagi sebelum akhirnya ia benar-benar angkat kaki dari rumah ini dan hidup terpisah dari keluarganya. Belajar mandiri, kata ayahnya. Laki-laki itu mendukung penuh usulannya untuk melanjutkan pendidikan di luar Seoul.

"Kau akan jarang pulang, kamar ini akan terasa luas, Hoseok dan Jungkook kehilangan tempat bertanya. Selain itu Ibu dan ayah pasti akan sering rindu. Apa tidak bisa sekolahnya pindah di Seoul saja?"

Sudut bibirnya terangkat, ia tersenyum tipis. Terkadang ibunya suka berelebihan dan melankolis di saat yang bersamaan seperti sekarang ini. "Yoongi hanya sekolah di Jepang, Bu. Bukan menikah." Ucapnya setengah tertawa, "Kalau libur, pasti pulang."

Sang ibu mencoba ikut tersenyum walaupun akhirnya tidak bisa, "Kau pergi bukan karena ayahmu, kan?"

Ada jeda yang cukup lama di antara keduanya ketika pertanyaan sensitif itu akhirnya terucap dari bibir laki-laki yang lebih tua. Ini adalah muaranya dan Yoongi tidak bisa menghindar dengan pura-pura ingin ke kamar mandi ataupun ingin tidur. Cara-cara itu sudah ia gunakan beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Kau masih muda, Sayang. Ibu tahu itu. Tapi setidaknya sebelum kau pergi, bisakah laki-laki yang kucintai ini membuka hatinya untuk Ayahnya?"

Pertanyaan itu tergantung di udara. Itu pertanyaan yang sama dengan yang dimilikinya selama belasan tahun belakangan ini. Yoongi sudah merencanakan kepergiannya sejak lama dan itu semua awalnya murni terbentuk karena kebencian yang tidak terbendung pada sang ayah.

Ya, semua orang di keluarganya mencintai Kim Namjoon. Tetapi itu pengecualian untuk Yoongi.

.

.

.

 **-Yoongi-**

Aku masih ingat dengan jelas hari itu. Hari di mana aku memutuskan untuk membuang sosok ayah dalam hidupku.

Setengah jam lagi matahari terbenam dan semuanya akan menjadi gelap jika saja aku terlambat menyalakan lampu di dekat pagar rumah yang waktu itu tingginya sepundakku. Rumah terasa sangat sepi karena hanya ada aku dan nenek (ibu dari ibuku). Hoseok bersikeras menemani ibu bersama kerabat lain di rumah sakit yang masih dalam masa pemulihan setelah tiga hari sebelumnya susah payah melahirkan Jungkook.

Ayahku seorang pegawai pemerintah yang saat itu belum memiliki kedudukan apapun di kantornya sehingga ia tidak mendapatkan perlakuan khusus sebagai suami yang istrinya baru saja melahirkan beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia mulai bekerja bahkan ketika kulit Jungkook masih kemerahan dan tangisannya putus-putus. Ayahku bilang, ia melakukannya agar Jungkook bisa mendapatkan asupan yang layak sepulangnya dari rumah sakit nanti. Aku dan Hoseok sepakat mengangguk dan melepas ayahku yang sudah berseragam kantor berangkat kerja.

Tetapi di tengah kondisi ibuku yang belum begitu membaik, ia masih memikirkan suaminya yang harus mengurus rumah dan dirinya sendirian. Untuk itu, aku dan nenek terpaksa bolak-balik rumah sakit-rumah selama beberapa hari agar ayah tidak kerepotan mengurus rumah dan focus mencari biaya untuk membayar tagihan rumah sakit.

Sore itu seharusnya aku dan nenek sudah pergi ke rumah sakit jika saja ayahku tidak pulang terlambat. Lak-laki itu belum juga terlihat batang hidungnya walaupun hari sudah gelap. Aku menunggu dengan perasaan gelisah di teras sementara nenek tertidur di ruang tv karena kelelahan.

Duapuluh menit setelahnya, sebuah taksi melintas dan kemudian berhenti di depan rumah. Aku sedikit bingung karena ayahku tidak pernah pulang menggunakan taksi, tetapi melihat siluet laki-laki di kursi penumpang membuat senyumku mengembang. Ayahku pulang, aku dan nenek bisa segera ke rumah sakit untuk menemani ibu, pikirku.

Tetapi sore itu ayah tidak pulang sendirian. Seorang wanita dengan setelan mahal berwarna senada-lah yang pertama keluar dari taksi. Wanita itu kemudian membukan pintu di sisi lain dan membopong lengan ayahku di pundaknya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tetapi sepertinya ayahku tidak dalam kondisi yang baik.

Senyum dan kerutan di dahiku seutuhnya lenyap, terganti dengan tatapan kaget sekaligus tidak mengerti ketika melihat bibir ayahku dan wanita itu saling memakan, tepat setelah taksi yang mereka tumpangi tancap gas dan meninggakan pekarangan rumah. Dua manusa itu begitu terlarut dengan dunianya hingga tidak sadar bahwa mereka telah melewatiku yang berdiri kaku di depan teras.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Aku kembali tersadar saat mendengar teriakan kaget dan kemudian disusul teriakan marah milik neneku dari dalam rumah. Aku masih terpaku, entah karena tidak punya nyali untuk melihat ayahku dan wanita itu di dalam rumah atau karena bingung tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Berminggu-minggu setelahnya, aku sadar bahwa kebingunganku atau keciutanku saat itu seharusnya kuganti dengan menyiramkan seember air ataupun melempar perkakas rumah pada mereka. Terakhir yang kuingat, sore itu aku dan nenek batal ke rumah sakit. Nenek menangis sesenggukan di ruang tamu, ayah masih tidak sadarkan diri di ruang tv dengan tampilan yang berantakan, sementara aku terdiam ada di pelukan nenek. Tidak berekspresi.

.

.

.

"Lepas Jungkook. Kau membuatku tidak bisa bergerak!" hardik Yoongi pada si bungsu yang alih-alih takut malah semakin merapatkan tubuhnya dengan kakak tertuanya.

"Tidak mau. Besok Hyung pergi, Jungkook akan tidur sendiri." Sungut yang lebih muda.

"Kau hanya sendiri di kasur, di kamar ini masih ada Hoseok kalau kau lupa!"

Jungkook bangkit duduk, ia menatap lekat kakak yang selama ini berbagi kasur dengannya. Bibir anak itu melengkung turun, Yoongi paham sekali tingkah adiknya yang paling cengeng ini. Maka dari itu ia ikut mendudukan diri dan balas menatap adiknya dengan pandangan lembut.

"Kalau Hyung libur, kau tidak akan tidur sendirian lagi. Atau kau bisa meminta Hoseok pindah ke kasur bawah saat kau benar-benar kesepian."

Jungkook menggeleng. "Hyung tidak mengerti." Ucapnya dengan suara serak, beberapa saat kemudian tetes air mata turun satu per satu membasahi pipi tembamnya. "Tahun ini Yoongi Hyung pergi, tahun depan Hoseok Hyung yang menyusul pergi. Sendirian di kamar ini pasti rasanya akan sangat sepi." Lanjutnya susah payah karena terisak-isak.

Yoongi terkekah halus, ia segera memeluk adiknya dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya dengan sayang. "Siapa bilang Hoseok juga mau pergi. Kau dan pikiranmu ini benar-benar."

"Lihat, yang kau tangisi sudah tidur dengan nyenyak, Kook."

Anak kedua keluarga Kim itu sudah terlelap sejak selesai makan malam _full team_ terakhir dengan keluarganya. Sekitar empat jam kemudian barulah dua anak lainnya menyusul dan Hoseok tidak terganggu sama sekali dengan suara derit tempat tidur karena ulah kakak dan adiknya.

"Dengar, Hyung pergi untuk sekolah bukan untuk menikah. Jadi bisa pulang sering, kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Jungkook melepaskan pelukan kakaknya tiba-tiba. "Aku tidak khawatir! Aku sedih ditinggal pergi! Kenapa kau susah sekali mengerti sih!" Sungutnya lagi, membuat yang diajak bicara tergelak.

"Ya… ya, terserahmu." Pasrahnya dan kembali memeluk adiknya dengan posisi tertidur.

Yoongi hampir mengira adiknya sudah jatuh tertidur sebelum akhirnya sebuah suara membuatnya mengalihkan pandangan pada orang yang ada di pelukannya. "Hyung, kenapa kalau menikah jadi jarang pulang?"

Yoongi berpikir sejenak, ia tidak bisa memberikan jawaban ngelantur karena adik bungsunya ini tipe pengadu dan ia tidak ingin menjadi bahan omelan Seokjin untuk kesekian kali. "Mmm, aku juga tidak tahu. Aku kan belum menikah. Lihat saja, Ibu jarang sekali kan pulang ke Gwangju."

Jungkook mengangguk, "Ah, Orang yang di Gwangju pasti sedih karena Ibu jarang pulang. Kalau begitu Hyung menikahnya nanti-nanti saja ya, Jungkook masih ingin Hyung bisa sering pulang."

Sudut bibir Yoongi tertarik, memandang wajah polos adiknya, kemudian mengangguk seadanya. _Heol_ , dia masih belasan tahun. Minum _soju_ saja belum boleh secara hukum. Apa kata ibunya jika tiba-tiba ia pulang ke rumah dan meminta restu untuk menikah? Membayangkanya saja sudah membuat perutnya geli.

Tetapi mengingat perkataan Jungkook yang terdengar sedih, Yoongi jadi ikutan sedih. Semua barangnya sudah dikemas dengan rapi. Ibunya bahkan membuat daftar barang yang akan ia bawa dan sudah dicentang besar-besar dengan spidol merah, yang artinya sudah masuk ke dalam koper.

Rasanya seperti baru kemarin. Ia melihat dirinya yang hanya memakai popok berlarian mengitari penjuru rumah, sementara ibunya meneriakinya untuk berhenti karena mereka baru saja pindah dan barang-barang masih sangat berserakan. Tahu-tahu ia sudah sebesar ini dan besok pagi sudah akan pergi meninggalkan hari-hari yang besok akan menjadi kenangannya tentang rumah ini.

Termasuk kenangan tentang ayahnya yang tidak akan pernah bisa ia lupakan.

.

.

.

Seokjin kembali mengabsen bawaan putra sulungnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya, sementara suaminya sibuk memindahkan bawaan yang sudah di absen untuk di masukkan ke dalam mobil. Laki-laki itu akan mengomel sejenak tentang pakaian Yoongi ataupun tentang Jungkook dan Hoseok yang kejar-kejaran di pekarangan rumah untuk kemudian kembali focus dengan absenannya.

"Kau tahu bajumu itu terlalu kompleks, Yoongi-ya. Ganti sekarang juga atau kau tidak akan nyaman ketika di pesawat nanti."

Yoongi menghela napas berat, "Hanya dua jam di pesawat, Ibu. Itu tidak lama dan aku baik-baik saja dengan ini."

"Tapi, kan―"

"Sebaiknya kita segera berangkat, Sayang. Lihat, Hoseok dan Jungkook sudah duduk manis di dalam mobil." Namjoon akhirnya berhasil menghentikan perdebatan ibu-anak yang biasanya jika dibiarkan akan memakan waktu setengah hari.

Dua orang tersebut akhirnya mengalah, memilih segera duduk di tempat favoritnya, menunggu sang pengemudi mengunci pintu rumah dan juga pagar.

Perjalanan menuju bandara tidak memakan waktu yang cukup lama karena jam sibuk sudah lewat sehingga jalanan terasa lebih lengang. Setidaknya dengan itu Yoongi bisa sedikit lega, pikirannya campur aduk antara cemas, gugup, dan sedih.

"Jangan menangis, Yoongi. Pintu rumah selalu terbuka untukmu. Kapanpun." Seokjin terisak-isak di depan putranya seraya mengusap telapak tangan Yoongi lembut, kebiasaannya sebagai seorang ibu..

"Lihat di sini siapa yang menangis." Jawab Yoongi setengah bercanda, "Aku akan sering pulang. Ibu tidak perlu cemas, hm?"

"Ingat pesanku semalam ya. Hyung boleh pergi untuk sekolah, bukan yang lain." Jungkook menyahut dari belakang tubuhnya. Keadaanya sama buruknya dengan Ibunya. wajahnya merah dan pipinya basah.

Yoongi hanya mengangguk sambil mengusap lembut punggung ibunya yang masih terguncang karena terisak. Sementara itu, adik yang hanya satu tahun di bawahnya terlihat berkaca-kaca. Hoseok tidak mengatakan apa-apa sejak semalam hingga menjelang kepergiannya, jadi Yoongi pikir ia baik-baik saja, ternyata tidak. Hanya ayahnya yang terlihat biasa saja, wajah laki-laki itu tidak terlihat sedih sama sekali. Walaupun sejak semalam Yoongi lebih sering melihat punggungnya daripada wajahnya.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang."

Seokjin melepaskan pelukannya, Jungkook menghapus sisa air mata di pipinya, Hoseok malah baru mulai menangis sesenggukan. Namjoon membalikkan badannya, Yoongi benar, wajahnya masih terlihat sama. Ia yang paling terlihat tidak terluka dengan kepergian Yoongi di antara yang lainnya.

Yoongi melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke area _check-in_ , meninggalkan keluarganya yang menjauh untuk kemudian hilang dari pandangannya. Dadanya berdenyut.

Tetapi kemudian seseorang menahan lengannya. Ah, itu ayahnya. Masih dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya seperti saat terakhir kali Yoongi meninggalkannya beberapa menit lalu. Napasnya sedikit tersengal, mungkin saja laki-laki itu berlari mengejar Yoongi ke sini.

"Ayah lupa memberikan ini." Ia menyerahkan sebuah amplop berwarna putih, agak menggembung di tengahnya. "Hati-hati, Nak. Ayah sayang Yoongi." Ucapnya sebelum kemudian melenggang pergi meninggalkan Yoongi yang berdiri kaku menatap benda di tangannya.

.

.

.

 **-Yoongi-**

Pesawat yang kutumpangi sudah mendarat setengah jam yang lalu, barang bawaan yang kuletakkan di bagasi juga sudah kuambil. Aku datang terlalu awal, seseorang yang seharusnya menjemputku baru akan datang setengah jam lagi. Alhasil aku duduk termenung di kursi ruang tunggu dengan barang bawaan yang mengelilingku.

Sudah bermenit-menit berlalu sejak aku memandangi bungkusan berwarna putih yang ada di genggaman tangan kananku. Ketika kubuka ternyata isinya beberapa puluh lembar uang. Ini adalah yang pertamakalinya ayah memberiku uang secara langsung setelah bertahun-tahun membekunya hubungan kami.

Sejak hari itu, ditambah dengan cerita nenek tentang Ibuku yang begitu mencintai Ayah sebulan setelahnya, hubungan kami menjadi begitu dingin. Aku dan nenek tutup mulut dari siapapun mengenai hari itu dan bersikap seolah hari itu tidak pernah terjadi. Tetapi aku tidak pernah bisa memandang ayah dengan cara yang sama lagi, aku tahu lelaki itu sadar.

Ibuku memang tidak pernah tahu. Namun ayah pernah mencoba membicarakan hari itu denganku di mana hal itu membuat amarahku meluap dan hubungan kami semakin beku. Dia bilang dia kehilangan dirinya saat itu. Aku tahu dia sangat menyesalinya tetapi aku tidak pernah mencoba memaafkanya karena menyakiti ibuku berarti menyakitiku juga.

"Hm?" Ada hal lain di dalam amplop itu selain uang. Sesuatu berwarna merah dengan tulisan hanja yang tidak kumengerti maksudnya.

Ah, aku tidak tahu jika ayahku yang setiap minggu ke gereja masih percaya dengan jimat seperti ini. Aku tersenyum tanpa bisa kutahan lagi. Memandang jimat kecil ini membuat pikiranku melayang ke hari-hari yang selama ini seolah tertutup kabut kebencianku pada ayah.

Laki-laki yang selama kubenci itu, setiap malam selalu ke kamarku hanya untuk memelukku, mengecup keningku, atau sekedar memastikan aku tidur dengan nyenyak. Aku mengetahui ini setelah pura-pura tidur ketika masa ujian sekolah dasar. Hal itu berlanjut hingga semalam sebelum aku pergi, laki-laki itu memelukku tetapi juga terisak pelan. Aku tahu, tapi aku rasa keadaannya akan menjadi canggung jika aku tiba-tiba terbangun di tengah isakannya.

Aku juga terbayang ayah yang diam-diam meletakkan sekaleng buah favoritku yang sudah dibuka lengkap dengan garpunya di dekat pintu kamar pada masa ujian sekolah, atau ayah yang diam-diam mengganti sepatu sekolahku yang sudah using dengan yang baru. Aku tahu semua itu, tapi aku menguburnya dalam-dalam dengan kebencian yang entah mengapa selalu naik ke permukaan.

Air mataku jatuh satu per satu. Aku begitu baik dalam mengubur hal-hal baik itu. Membayangkan punggung ayahku tadi yang membelakangiku untuk menutupi kesedihannya melepas anak pertamanya membuat dadaku berdenyut dan terisak kencang dengan tangan yang menggenggam amplop pemberian ayahku.

Ternyata selama ini aku menyayanginya.


End file.
